princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Zootopia King
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Lion King. Cast *Baby Tod (The Fox and The Hound) as infant Simba *Young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young Simba *Adult Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as adult Simba *Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as young Nala *Adult Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as adult Nala *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Mufasa *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Sarabi *Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) as Sarafina *Yax (Zootopia) as Rafiki *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Flash (Zootopia) as Timon *Woog (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) as Pumbaa *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) as Scar *Princess Dei (Dinosaucers) as Shenzi *Klump (Donkey Kong Country) as Banzai *Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) as Ed *Various reptile villains as the hyenas Scenes *The Zootopia King part 1: Tod's Presenation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Zootopia King part 2: Br’er Fox and Robin Hood's Conversation *The Zootopia King part 3: Nick's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The Zootopia King part 4: Nick's Pouncing Lesson *The Zootopia King part 5: Br’er Fox and Nick's Conversation *The Zootopia King part 6: Inviting Judy/Ditching Crane/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Zootopia King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Nick & Judy Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Zootopia King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2: Including Dei, Klump and Krusha) *The Zootopia King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Robin Hood to the Rescue) *The Zootopia King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Zootopia King part 11: Br’er Fox's Army ("Be Prepared") *The Zootopia King part 12: The Stampede/Robin Hood's Death/Nick Runs Away *The Zootopia King part 13: Br’er Fox Takes Over Pride Rock *The Zootopia King part 14: Meet Flash and Woog/Past Your Past Behind You *The Zootopia King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Zootopia King part 16: Br’er Fox and Crane's Conversation *The Zootopia King part 17: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive *The Zootopia King part 18: Judy Chased Woog/The Reunion *The Zootopia King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Zootopia King part 20: Nick and Judy's Argument/Meet Yax/Robin Hood's Ghost *The Zootopia King part 21: The King has Returned/Flash and Woog's Distraction *The Zootopia King part 22: Nick Confronts Br’er Fox/Nick Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Zootopia King part 23: Nick vs. Br’er Fox/Br’er Fox's Death *The Zootopia King part 24: Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Zootopia King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Zootopia King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery Baby Tod.JPG|Baby Tod as infant Simba Young Nick JRSI.JPG|Young Nick Wilde as Cub Simba Nick Wilde talks to Judy.JPG|adult Nick Wilde as adult Simba Young Judy Hopps.JPG|young Judy Hopps as cub Nala Judy arrival.JPG|adult Judy Hopps as adult Nala Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as Mufasa Robinhood4.jpg|Maid Marian as Sarabi Bonnie Hopps.PNG|Bonnie Hopps as Sarafina Yax_Zootopia.png|Yax as Rafiki Crane2.JPG|Crane as Zazu Flash Zootopia.png|Flash as Timon Woog.jpg|Woog as Pumbaa Brer fox.png|Br'er Fox as Scar Princess Dei.jpg|Princess Dei as Shenzi Klump Show.jpg|Klump as Banzai KrushaCartoon.jpeg|Krusha as Ed Category:The Lion King Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy Category:The new PrinceBalto canon Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Disney Canon